The present invention relates to the distribution of broadcast radio content over the Internet or other computer network.
Presently, there are over one thousand broadcast radio stations that are distributing their content as live, streaming audio signals over the Internet. The distribution of the content of a radio broadcast over the Internet begins by converting the analog, audio signal broadcast by the radio station into a digital format, known as a streaming audio format, that is suitable for transmission over the Internet. The streaming audio signal is then provided to a web server that, in turn, distributes the streaming audio signal over the Internet. Consumers with Internet and streaming audio capability can access and listen to the radio programs distributed over the Internet.
Many broadcast radio stations are only capable of transmitting their radio signals over a limited geographical range. As a consequence, much of the content in these broadcasts is local in nature. For example, much of the advertising is local in nature. Further, traffic and weather updates and local news and sports segments are all typically, only of local importance. The distribution of a local radio broadcast over the Internet makes the content of the local radio broadcast available over a much broader geographical range, e.g., globally. The portion of this content that is local in nature is unlikely to be of any great interest to the portion of the audience that resides outside of the range of the local radio broadcast. Moreover, in the case of local advertisers, it is unlikely that they will be willing to pay more to have their advertising distributed over the Internet because there is unlikely to be any meaningful increase in their sales due to their advertising being distributed over a greater geographical area.
The present invention is directed to the replacement of the portion of the content in a radio station broadcast that is distributed over the Internet that is local in nature or otherwise unsuitable for the Internet audience with content that is relevant to the broader audience that is capable of receiving the Internet broadcast. For instance, the time in the local radio broadcast dedicated to local sports and weather can be replaced with an advertisement that is directed to a regional, national or international audience, such as a car advertisement.